Whitelighter Blaine
by serenity0708
Summary: Blaine is Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's third son. Let's see how this will work out with his relationship with Kurt. Rated M for smut and Language. I don't own anything from Charmed or Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever. I thought it would be interesting to have Blaine be Leo and Piper's son.**

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was laying in his bed wrapped in his arms. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe tickle his skin and goosebumps raised on his arms. A single curl broke loose from Blaine's perfectly groomed head. Kurt brushed his hand against Blaine's forehead sweeping the curl back into the rest of Blaine's hair. He opens his green- brown eyes and stared into Kurt's blue one's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kurt whispered.

"You didn't, I have been awake the whole time, just relishing in the fact that I'm in your arms."

Kurt's heart swelled and he leaned over to kiss Blaine. He poured as much passion into the kiss as he could produce. Blaine's eyes fluttered and fingertips traced Kurt's spine. His hips bucked and he pressed himself into Kurt ready to seduce him again. Blaine deepened the kiss and rolled Kurt positioning himself over the petite singer. Kurt's hands traced the curve that shaped Blaine's hip. The Dapper boy started a trail of kisses roaming from his neck then to each of his nipples to the indent in his hip. Then he heard a the sound of a wind-chime in his head and broke away from Kurt's body with a deep exasperated sigh.

"I've got to go," Blaine said hurriedly.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kurt whimpered his lips pouty and swollen from the abuse they had endured in the last go-round him and Blaine had. Blaine's heart broke and almost leaped into Kurt's arms again when he heard the jingle a second time.

Blaine brushed his fingertips on Kurt's face. "You've done nothing wrong, I just have... somewhere to be."

"Will you at least let me that care of you." Kurt said pointing to the bulge that Blaine had covered with pants.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could let you." Blaine's voice was rough.

"Why do you have to go?" Kurt asked again pouting.

"I have something to take care of."

"Now?

"Believe me this is the last thing I want." Blaine said. Kurt hid his face to hide the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, I love you, too." With that Blaine swooped him up for a final kiss before leaving once again hearing the chime.

XXX

Blaine burst into the house making as much noise as he could sure to announce to everyone in it that he was home.

"Do you have to be so loud?" His father asked.

"Did you have to call me away from my date?" Blaine asked.

"With that Kurt kid?" voice spiteful

"Yea, Dad with that Kurt kid. Will you ever get over the fact that I'm gay?"

"Enough arguing you two we have a demon to vanquish," his mother said coming out of the kitchen with three veils of blue liquid in her hand.

"Why couldn't you do this with Chris or Wyatt?" Blaine asked irritated.

"They were over at a friends house." Leo said.

"So was- uhmp." Blaine was sent through the air and bounced against the wall. He through up his hands and froze the vase of flowers that was two inches away from smashing his nose. Blue lights surrounded the object and disappeared, reforming only when it shattered against the demon's head.

"Now!" Piper yelled. And three viles of blue flew through the air and broke against the demon causing flames of yellow and red to lick the being as he screamed in agony. A tiny explosion silenced the screams and left a pile of ash where the demon stood just moments earlier.

"Damn I hate this." Blaine said holding the back of head where he hit the wall in his hand. When he felt warm liquid he pulled his hand away and examines the crimson spotted hands that were seconds before free of blood.

"Here let me take care of that," Leo said rushing over to heal the wound on his son's head.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime kid." Leo said clasping Blaine's shoulder. Then, quickly pulled his hand away as if it was infected with something.

"Oh grow up, father." Blaine spat.

"I have to agree with Blaine with that one." Piper chimed in.

"So you're taking his side now?"

"Yes, I love my son just the way he is. You should try it sometime." Piper hugged her son without holding back.

"Thanks for coming." Piper said directing her words to Blaine.

"It's not like I have a choice in this matter is it?" Blaine pushed away from his mother and stormed to his room. Once the door closed he collapsed onto it. Blaine's father was a whitelighter, a healer, a trainer of the supernatural, he got the job because in his real life he was someone who cared. But as someone who cared why didn't he understand that being gay really was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and greatly appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I finally have a plot in mind for this story and I was quite proud of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee or Charmed**

Kurt roamed the halls of Dalton aloof. His legs on autopilot. His mind wandering again to Blaine. The dapper boy had a nac for disappearing at odd times. Blaine would claim he had to use the bathroom and Kurt wouldn't see him for an hour. On their dinner date Blaine received a phone call from his mother. Another family emergency. Kurt began to worry about Blaine and his home life. Every time Kurt brought this up to Blaine the older boy would smoothly change the subject to the latest Vogue issue, Kurt's fashion sense or simply kiss the countertenor until his mind forgot about the question that plagued his mind.

Kurt's autopiloted legs carried him into the hall that held the Warblers practice. Kurt let out a loud high-pitched squeal at the playful poke in his side jolting him out of his wanderings. The countertenor spun on his heel and glared at the culprit.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Kurt spat at the beautiful boy before him.

"You know I love hearing you squeal." Blaine quipped winking at the younger boy. Kurt's heart fluttered but didn't allow his face to betray the increase in his pulse.

"Save your fetish for making me make obscene noises for the bedroom please." Blaine moved to place his mouth next to Kurt's ear and just breathed, hot and heavy. Kurt shivered and let out a deep moan. The second the sound left his lips, his delicate hand was covering his pink lips eyes saucers. He couldn't believe he just _moaned _in front of the rest of the Warblers. He could hear laughs erupting within the hall. Where was Wes and his gavel when it was actually needed Kurt wondered. As if reading his thoughts Wes banged his gavel.

"Now that Kurt as diligently demonstrated his talented vocal range let rehearsal begin."  
>Wes said adding another shade of red to Kurt's face. The countertenor shot another bitch glare in Blaine's direction who simply shrugged it off with a dazzling smile. Kurt was going to get him back for that.<p>

xxx

Toward the end of Warbler's practice Blaine heard the annoying chimes ring in his ear once again. Blaine wanted with every fiber of his being to ignore the summon he was experiencing. He had already blown Kurt off twice this week and he knew Kurt was getting suspicious. Blaine's phone vibrated against his thigh, dragging it out of his pocket he read the text sent by his Aunt Phoebe.

'Meet us at the manor in ten. This is going to take all six of us.'

Great just what he needed. Another drawn out battle between good and evil. Sixteen years ago, apparently the day he was conceived, the power of three, Blaine's mother and two aunts, shifted the scales of good and evil in their favor. For fifteen years they were able to live normal lives. The vision shown by the angel of destiny held true until something happened. A shift. No one, not the Charmed Ones nor the Elders, could figure out exactly what had caused the shift, but the demons returned. Fights became more intense. It took six instead of three to vanquish the hard demons and three instead of one for the more simple demons and warlocks. The Book of Shadows became less and less helpful as brand new demons entered the arena.

As the elders became more and more aware of the intensity of the situation they decided it was best to grant Leo his power back. Leo was more than happy to have his wings again. He couldn't sit out this fight. He was forced out of the last one and it almost ruined Piper. This time he would be able to fight alongside his wife.

Blaine resented the fact that he was a witch. All he ever wanted for himself was to be normal and happy. Though however much Blaine may have resented it he still did his part to help out in whatever way he could. It just broke his heart that he had to hide his deepest secret from Kurt. Blaine loved Kurt. Though he hadn't had the courage to tell Kurt that yet. Blaine was too afraid that even though Kurt may love him back- god did he hope that was true- Kurt could never truly love Blaine for everything he his because Blaine had yet to show Kurt everything he was. Blaine let out a shaky sigh at that thought. Looking up from his phone he saw Kurt move toward him squeezing through the other Warblers in the room.

"You want to go for coffee?" Kurt asked playing with Blaine's lapel. "I know this place. It has an amazing medium drip." Kurt's hand on Blaine's lapel and his blue-grey eyes borrowing into Blaine's soul all Blaine could do was kiss the countertenor full on the mouth. Whoops and catcalls erupted around them paired with an "ah come on guys get a room" followed by a loud thump and a voice saying "ow." Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt as a little windswept.

"For being you, and it was also asking for a raincheck." Blaine said sheepishly. "I have to go somewhere." Kurt's face fell.

"Fine raincheck." Kurt pouted. "And I'm going to hold you to it." Kurt said poking the dapper boy square in the bellybutton.

"Is that a promise?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good."

With that Blaine spun on his heel and walked off to the nearest bathroom hoping to find it empty so he could orb home.

xxx

When Blaine materialized in the living room of the manor the first thing he noticed was the overturned table. The next thing he noticed was that he body flying at him was his father's.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews and criticism welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so life has been hectic and I really had no intentions of continuing with this story but there was someone who expressed interest and so I have continued. So here is the story. Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this story let me know I would love some constructive incite._

* * *

><p>Blaine threw up his hands instinctively, the body that was flying at him froze, suspended in midair. Blaine saw his eldest brother Wyatt flick his wrist and the whitelighter that had been before him landed with a soft thud on the couch. As Leo landed the frozen stance broke and it took only seconds for him to process the scene that had just played out. The whitelighter scrambled behind the table that had been carefully place on it's side as a shield and motioned to his sons to follow suit. Without hesitation Blaine and Wyatt obeyed.<p>

Sitting behind the table was an array of assorted color viles, sheets of papers with spells scribbled on them, Chris's handwriting no doubt, and at the center of the organized chaos laid before them the Book Of Shadows. The gigantic book was open to a page about The Source.

The source if all evil. Blaine had heard stories. He was told about his late Aunt Prue being killed because of The Source. His mother being kidnapped by the source before they had defeated him. And Aunt Phoebe's run as the Queen of the Underworld when Cole, her then husband and the demon also known as Baltazor, was The Source. All these stories about The Source brought about angst within the Halliwell house.

A loud crash above his head brought Blaine back to reality and the task at hand. He looked up just in time to see his mother flung down the stairs and her head hit hard on the wall of the stairwell. In a fury Leo picked up the nearest vile and hurled it toward the massive demon that bounded down the stairs after Piper. The vile collided with the monster and engulfed the demon in flames.

"That'll hold him long enough for you two to read this spell." Leo bellowed thrusting two separate pieces of paper into his sons' hands. Blaine and Wyatt nodded in sync and began to read the incantation off the small sheets in their hands.

"Claws of pain we have to sever

Demon you are gone forever.

To Hell you go

To reap what you sow."

As they read the demon began to scream in agony as the flames consumed him and began to move along the banister on the stairs behind him. A third voice joined Blaine and Wyatt's as Piper started to sit up, Leo's hand on her back and they repeated the spell.

The explosion lifted Blaine off his feet and sent him flying head first into the wall twenty feet behind him. The last thing he thought of before his vision went blank was how bad that hurt and Kurt.

xxx

Kurt's name was the first thing he whispered when he came to, his father hovering over him and Piper's hands tracing his face.

"Kurt's not here, baby." Piper whispered (Leo grumbled slightly about the fact that Blaine was calling out a random boys name) as she rubbed the back of Blaine's head checking for bumps which Leo could heal. Blaine was grateful his father could heal him because there were times that Blaine knew he couldn't and wouldn't have survived attacks from various demons throughout the past four months.

The Halliwell's lives weren't always this hectic. It was only recently that the supernatural attacks began. For years the witches power sat dormant and evil didn't come breaking down doors in the house every other day. The Book of Shadows had stayed safely locked away in the attic and Blaine was under the impression that he was normal. Or at least, not magical. His talent was his voice and he was really wishing that was how it stayed.

"Why are we still getting attacked?" Blaine asked. "I thought we vanquished Equus."

"We did, but that was just the beginning. It looks like The Source is sending his henchmen to try and defeat us while we're still rusty. Guess he didn't realize we are _still_ the Charmed Ones." Piper stated with pride. "Plus three." She added as she ran her fingers through Blaine's hair yet again. As she was doing this Blaine heard that annoying chime that signified the fact that he was being called. Confused he looked at the two people in front of him that would use that form of communication and scratched his head as he realized it wasn't either of them who used it.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Piper asked noticing Blaine's confused look.

"He probably has a concussion." Leo replied for Blaine. "Just keep-"

"No, that's not it." Blaine said shaking his head. "I'm being summoned."

"Probably one of your brother's or Aunt's." Piper said waving it off.

"But it _feels_ different. I know your call and Dad's call and their calls. It feels familiar, but I don't – it's not... no it can't be." And with that Blaine orbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming PLEASE! Also the next few chapters are going to be all over the place because I'm moving and school but I'm going to try one per week. I also I would like to thank (cue emmy music) my editor for my first reviewed Chapter.**

As Blaine's eyes adjusted to the room, to the darkness of the room he had just materialized into, he noticed his angel asleep in his bed. He couldn't help himself as he raked his eyes over every inch of Kurt's resting body starting with the uncovered toes and following his shins up to the pillow placed neatly between his knees, to the boxers that brushed the side of his thighs, and still continued their journey upwards to Kurt's shirtless slightly toned abdomen, and still upward to his arms and chest, following the line in his neck where Blaine wished he could place just every so lightly a kiss and finally up to Kurt's face. It was here that Blaine noticed the line of distress and Kurt once more called out Blaine's name but not in ecstasy or lightheartedness.

This was the call that got Blaine's attention the first as he noticed the chime once again. There was a deep tone of anguish as Kurt tossed to fight his way out of the dream. Kurt tossed so hard that the neatly placed pillow fell to the floor followed quickly by Kurt himself. Kurt hit the floor with a soft thud and Kurt fought to get out of the blankets that were now clung to him refusing to let go of their prisoner. Kurt whimpered and cried as he worked to get his way out of the mess he was in.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered. "I'm here. It was just a dream." Slowly Kurt began to come to and wonder.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Crap. Blaine thought. How am I going to cover my ass here.

"Um... your Dad let me up." Kurt looked up at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It's red letters glowed 10:36 P.M.

"Really? At this time of night?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"Uh.. yea I just told him that I needed to get away from my dad for a little while." Blaine lied. "I probably won't be here long anyway. I just needed to see you."

"Well it seems you arrived at just the right time." Kurt panted as he threw his arm over Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine relished in Kurt's half nakedness. The porcelain flesh underneath Blaine's fingers seemed to burn at his touch. Blaine trailed his fingers down the back of Kurt's spine and trailed his finger every so slightly into the crevice of the countertenor's ass. The curly headed boy felt Kurt's heavy sigh into his shoulder and the gentle press of lips against his neck. Those simple movements done by the slim boy in his arms made Blaine solid as a rock. Kurt pulled his head back and Blaine devoured his lips and mouth. His heart felt like it was beating for two people as his rhythm was matched by Kurt. Blaine pushed Kurt into the blankets that scattered the floor after Kurt's fall and pressed his body against Kurt's. Kurt's delicate fingers played with the hem of Blaine's shirt and skimmed over Blaine's tan skin. A shiver raked through his body at the light touch. Blaine followed the delicate fingers to the hem of his shirt and frantically pulled it over his head wanting to feel his chest against Kurt. Kurt rocked his hips upward making both boys moan loudly.

"Shhh.. Dad- next-room," Kurt stammered.

"You're the one that made- unff," Blaine cut off as Kurt rocked again. The next rock done by Kurt was matched by Blaine.

"Wait, I need. Pants. Off." Blaine said unbuttoning his pants and throwing them across the room. In just his boxers he looked over at Kurt, who looked hungry for him. Inch by inch Blaine laid his body against Kurt and covered Kurt's mouth with his own. Blaine poured all of his emotion in to the kiss and then slowly, ever so slowly he moved his hips. Once, twice, slowly until.

"Too slow," Kurt growled and jerked and grinded faster. So fast the Blaine had trouble matching pace. Voices mixed trying to stay as hushed as possible.

"So close," Kurt moaned.

"Me too" Blaine groaned. As he got closer he leaned over and kissed Kurt as he jerked one last time he released. Kurt moved twice under him and released a loud groan with his release.

"Thank you, Blaine," whispered Kurt.

"Any time baby." Blaine said running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I didn't get a chance to ask what was your dream about?"

"I don't really remember once. It had to do with you dying and some weird lady saying that I am the reason that the Power of Three with be joined in one." Blaine stiffened at the words Power of Three. Kurt felt the change in Blaine. "What's wrong hun?"

"That's just a weird dream to have, what the hell is the Power of Three," Blaine says.

"I have no idea. I've never heard it before."

"Weird." Blaine said profound.  
>X X X<p>

Leo jerked awake from his dream breathless.

"Leo, Leo it's okay it's just a dream. You're not an avatar anymore." Piper said soothingly trying to pull Leo from his recurring nightmare.

"That wasn't my normal nightmare, Piper. It wasn't from my avatar days. This is new."

"Leo what's wrong you're shaking so bad you're moving the bed." Piper said worry dripping from her voice.

"It was the Angel of Destiny she said something about how the only way to win this time is to have to the Power of Three wielded in one."

**Reviews are welcomed and highly encouraged. The only way to grow is through feedback. **


End file.
